


A Russian Mans Prize

by ApollosLyre



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosLyre/pseuds/ApollosLyre





	A Russian Mans Prize

The Russian couldn’t believe what he was seeing, how was he not dreaming, he must be. The sight on stage was far too beautiful to be real. There was a man, all black and shiny. His hair was dark and his eyes almost looked red under the purple lighting. He wore a small black chiffon skirt with sparkles all over it, it barely covered his bum. On his top was a black leather jacket opened with nothing underneath, and he was bare foot as well. He looked like a god, Victor knew this dancer well. He would anticipate the moment he would appear on stage and dazzle the audience. The man on stage started to drop down low to the floor, back against the dance pole as he started to slowly shoulder off the leather jacket. It worked it’s way down to his elbow before he stopped removing it, Victor could cry, this was only the beginning and already the man on stage was teasing everybody. His perfect hips and beautiful bum sway in time with the music, he slowly allowed himself to come back up and stand straight. 

Once he was stood fully again the man, stage name known as Eros, removes the jacket fully. He let it slip down his arms and land at his feet, before gracefully stepping over it and brining his hands to the pole. After grinding up against the cool metal he started to climb, he went into a seat before leaning all the way back in a plank, Eros let his legs slide apart slowly, almost doing the splits. After that he brought his ankles back together and started to bend all the way back, letting go of the pole until he was hanging upside down, arching in he managed to grab the pole from behind. Victors heart almost stopped at how gorgeous the scene was before him. The position downing of how bendy the dancers back was, how structured and muscly his legs were and how beautiful his toned stomach was. 

Eros let himself slide down until he was doing a headstand, the controlling his legs as he brought them gracefully back to the floor. He stood up fully and continued to walk around the pole, one arm on before going into a front hook spin, then turning into a back hook. The pole spun faster at the sudden change. After a few more spins and more floor dancing he again shown off his leg stretch by doing a leg hang, and then coming back up for another climb to the top. First he went into his crucifix position, before letting go completely and dropping down, catching himself in a ball with his legs at the bottom. 

Victor couldn’t help but wish for more, the Russian man watched as the dancer walked away from his audience, giving one last look before disappearing backstage. He knew what he had to do, he had to see him. If the tightness in his pants was anything to go by. Victor stood and grabbed his coat, slipping it on over his suit. He himself had just stopped by after finishing work. He walked to the back where a security guard stood. 

He looked Victor up and down, “appointment with Eros.” Victor said with a grin that flashed his beautiful white teeth. The man studied him a little more before allowing Victor to go behind the curtain. It smelt of hair spray and makeup backstage, Victor didn’t expect anything else if he was honest. 

He walked down the corridor before finding the door which had his prize behind, Eros’ name was written on the sign, including another dancer who Victor had seen around before. The Russian knocked gently, just three times. There was a scramble behind the door before it was opened. Eros stood, jacket back on but now zipped up. He was even more beautiful up close. “I was hoping you would come back here.” His voice was soft and dripped sex. He let a small knowing smile rest on his lips. “Would you like to come in?” He asked. Victor nodded without saying anything this caused Eros to laugh as he let the man inside. 

Once he was sat on the sofa Eros turned to face him, a bright smile on his face. “Did you enjoy it Victor?” He asked happily. There was the man Victor had fallen in love with. The one who cried at cute pictures of puppies, and liked to bake cake at three in the morning when he couldn’t sleep. The man who would kiss Victors lips before they went to bed and always made sure that goodnight was the final words said. 

“It was beautiful Yuuri, like always you amaze me.” Victor hummed. The dancer blushed, only the most important people could know his name, it caused too many complications if he used his real name in work. Clients tended to be able to find him on personal social media, or get information about him and it caused a whole scene that Yuuri would rather avoid. At least this way he could separate the two. 

“Maybe you would like a personal show?” He hummed, already walking away from Victor swaying his hips as he went. Victor would not deny himself the beautiful view of his husbands exotic dancing. “But remember, clients aren’t allowed to touch.” He threw over his shoulder, along with a smug smile and a wink. Yuuri turned the music on. 

It was slow but had a beat to it which Yuuri could keep in time with. He started by slowly unzipping the jacket, considering he had very little amount of clothes on, Victor knew he would be teased for a very long time. Evident by how long this zip was taking to go down, does it usually take this long to get a jacket undone? Victor couldn’t remember, all that mattered to him how was his husband who was about to get undressed all for Victor to see. And he was determined to savour every last second. 

Finally the jacket was opened, allowing Victor to see his nipples that were clearly hard without even being touched. His beautiful beige skin looked so soft, Victor wanted to kiss his way down his chest, and then suck on of the buds in his mouth and tease the man where he knew he was sensitive. Yuuri had removed the makeup which hid the scar beneath his chest, it ran all the way across his front, Yuuri loved that scar, he would guard it with his life. He claimed he liked to see how far he had come in life, and how much better everything had got. Victor would place his most precious kiss along that scar. Then move down, lower and lower. He would love to tease Yuuri right now. Instead he was sat on the sofa and told not to touch. He was being teased now. 

The leather jacket was slowly pushed from Yuuri’s shoulders, then slipped off his arms. He came closer to Victor, tempting the man to touch him, daring him to place a hand on his smooth skin and see where that gets him. Victor didn’t touch though, he wanted to show Yuuri he could hold back until Yuuri was the one begging to be touched and kissed all over. Victor couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like, when he slid all the way into Yuuri, how warm he will feel, and how tight he’s going to be. The thought had Victor straining more in his pants. 

This was the part Victor had been waiting for, the moment he could see Yuuri opening up to him. The dancer brought his hands under the chiffon skirt, then slowly started to slide black lacy material down his thighs. He let the material fall to the floor, before turning his back on Victor and bending over to grab them again. He could hear the small hitch in Victors breathing. Yuuri smiles at the reaction he was getting. Only he could make Victor feel this way. 

Deciding that maybe his teasing had gone on for too long Yuuri walked over to Victor, underwear in his hands and he straddled Victors legs, both of his knees were either side of the man, resting on the cushioned sofa. Yuuri started to roll his hips, all the while his husband still didn’t touch. Yuuri leant forward, mouth next to Victors ear. He liked a stripe from his jaw up to the lobe of his husbands ear, noting the shiver that ran through the older mans body. “You can touch me now.” Yuuri whispered. 

Victor was going to wait, he was going to make Yuuri beg for it, but those plans went out the window at Yuuri’s words. His hands flew to the wide hips and started to stroke up and down the dancers sides. Yuuri hummed in satisfaction, finally being touched. He ground his hips down onto Victors bulge, he continued to gently roll himself against the tent in his husbands jeans. Remembering about the underwear in his hands Yuuri brought his hand from around his husbands neck and held the lacy tong up between them. 

They were clearly clean, and probably had only been worn from the time it took Yuuri to get back into his dressing room up until he removed them for Victor. Still the idea that presented itself to Victor at the sight of them made him feel dirty. Which was impressive with the list of kinks his shy lover asked to try out. The Russian took the underwear from Yuuri’s hands with his teeth, allowing the material to fall from his lips down his chin. The lace was loft against his own skin, Victor could see why Yuuri liked to wear them so much. 

“How am I suppose to kiss you?” Yuuri asked. Victor removed the underwear from his mouth and let Yuuri seal their lips together. It was rough and fast, their tongues exploring the inside of each other. They broke apart and before Yuuri could lean too far away Victor balled the underwear up and placed it into his lovers mouth. Yuuri let out a surprised squeal at that. 

“Sorry love, but I’m in charge tonight.” Victor said. Yuuri submitted quickly. They liked to switch, and even have tried Yuuri wearing a strap on so he could fuck Victor. But he knew when to give in to his husband, this was on of those times. Yuuri was ready to be completely wrecked. Victor lifted Yuuri up and then placed him on the sofa so he was on top. He felt the chiffon material of the skirt between his thumb and finger, “I think I’m going to leave this on you.” He said. Yuuri only hummed behind the underwear still in his mouth. 

Victor started at Yuuri’s feet, kissing the heel and then the ankle, working up his leg and slowly coming around to the inner though, where he started to suck on the skin to leave love bites. He lifted the material up and eyed his prize, starting by liking a stripe from Yuuri’s hole up to his clit. The movement had the boy shivering beneath him. Yuuri was weak for Victor’s tongue, but he also enjoyed being filled, Victor knew just when to stop and give Yuuri the main act. 

For now he continued to slowly lick and suck. Yuuri’s hands went to Victors head, trying to silently plead more. The Russian gave in easily and allowed himself a proper taste. And Yuuri tasted just amazing, he was a sweet from all the fruit and general healthy things he ate to keep in shape, but there was a slight bitterness to him that Victor thought only made him better. Yuuri moaned at the feeling of his husbands tongue eating him out. Victor was amazing with his tongue, the way he would slip it inside and allow the muscle to prod in and out, using his fingers to rub Yuuri until the younger man was begging for more. 

It wasn’t long at all until Yuuri was cumming, a smaller flow of juices getting on Victors lips and tongue. He continued to lick and such before feeling a tug on his hair, Yuuri wanted him back up. Doing as he was told Victor came face to face with Yuuri, he removed the underwear from his mouth and leant down to kiss his lips, letting Yuuri taste himself on Victors tongue. 

“More...” Yuuri panted. Victor nodded. He stood up and started to quickly remove his clothes. Dropping everything one by one to the floor. The last to go was Victors boxers. He sighed when his erection was finally released. 

The Russian stuck his fingers in the Japanese dancers mouth, getting his husband to lick them before using the spit to rub up and down his manhood. Yuuri opened his legs wider, asking for Victor. He didn’t need telling twice though, Victor lined himself up and pushed inside, not gently either. Yuuri outwardly moaned, using a hand to cover his mouth so nobody else would hear them. The two had been caught far too many times for it to be okay. Victor allowed Yuuri a moment to adjust to his length, then with a nod from Yuuri he started to move at a slow pace, working it up to a faster and more harsher one. 

The sofa was not the best place to be doing this though. Deciding it was time for a change Victor lifted Yuuri back up off the sofa, he liked to be manhandled. Then he pushed the small dancer against the wall, Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victor so he couldn’t pull out too far, then the movement began again. Victor had to place his hands just above Yuuri’s shoulders, the other then holding onto Victors shoulders as he was pounded into. Desperately trying to cover up his moans. 

“F-fuck, so tight.” Victor groaned as he tried going faster. Much to his amusement the quickened change had Yuuri falling forward a little and squealing. He could feel the younger man tightening around him, the knot in Yuuri’s stomach having to tie all it could, then finally it came loose. For a second time he came, Victor not even slowing to help him through the rush of an orgasm. Instead he changed their position to the floor. Yuuri was now on top of Victor riding him. “Move your hips.” Victor ordered him, knowing this caused further stimulation. 

“S-sensitive...” Yuuri breathed out. 

“Safe word?” Victor asked. Yuuri shook his head, “then roll your hips love.” He stroked Yuuri’s hair, silently telling him that he was okay. 

Yuuri leant into the touch before starting to move his hips, Victor groaning at the new kind of pleasure. He wouldn’t be able to hold on like this. It was their favourite position. Yuuri felt so full, and Victor was seated deeply inside Yuuri. The hip roll caused a wave a pleasure for them both, for the time it was doing more to Yuuri, who came for a third time. Once it had happened once or twice then Yuuri could come a lot quicker from a lot less, being so sensitive. 

Victor decided that it was enough for now, he wanted to finish up and go home where he could really take Yuuri apart. He started to move in and out of Yuuri again, the man bouncing in time with his husbands trusts. He was so sensitive that tears had started to roll down his cheeks. He could not speak, only panting out Victors name over and over again. Finally with a final thrust the Russian came, filling Yuuri’s insides with his cum. 

Yuuri got off Victor and lay beside him on the floor, breathing heavy and mind trying to stop the spinning. “Holy... oh my...” 

“Yeah.” Victor nodded. He turned to look at a wrecked Yuuri, “want to go home so I can tie you up and leave you with only a vibrator?” Victor asked. “That I control.” He added on the end. 

“Fuck yes.” Yuuri replied.


End file.
